Redfoo
*Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Kamil Pawelski |Wykonywany utwór= *„Party Rock Anthem” *„Sexy and I Know It” *„Sorry for Party Rocking” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Dziewiąta *Jedenasta }} Stefan Kendal Gordy (ur. 3 września 1975 r.), Lepiej znany pod pseudonimem Redfoo, to amerykański raper, tancerz, producent muzyczny, DJ, wokalista i autor piosenek najbardziej znany jako część muzycznego duetu LMFAO. W 2006 roku założył duet ze swoim siostrzeńcem Sky Bluem, a następnie wydał dwa albumy studyjne przed solową formacją w 2013 roku. Jest najmłodszym synem założyciela Motown Record Corporation, Berry'ego Gordy'ego, Jr. Pierwszy artysta, który osiągnął 1 milion, jak na YouTube, z udziałem Videoclip Party Rock Anthem 15 listopada 2011 r. (Pod pseudonimem LMFAO.) Wczesne życie Redfoo urodził się 3 września 1975 r. W Berry Gordy, Jr., założycielce wytwórni wytwórni Motown oraz scenarzystce i producentce Nancy Leiviska. Jego dziadek ze strony matki był fiński. Uczęszczał do gimnazjum z will.i.am i GoonRock. Redfoo ukończył Palisades Charter High School w Pacific Palisades w Los Angeles w Kalifornii w 1995 roku. Kariera 1994-2005: Balance Beam W 1994 roku Redfoo zdobył swoją pierwszą dużą zasługę w produkcji utworu "Back in the Day" przez Ahmada z Los Angeles i współproducentem siedmiu innych utworów na własnym debiutanckim albumie Ahmada. W 1996 roku podpisał kontrakt z Bubonic Records i pracował wspólnie z raperem Dre 'Kroon nad wspólnym albumem. Album, Balance Beam, został wydany 10 października 1997 roku. Redfoo i Kroon wydali dwa single: "Life Is a Game of Chess" i "The Freshest". W 1999 roku współpracował przy "Duecie" z The Black Eyed Peas, z albumu Behind the Front. Wyprodukował także Focused Daily dla Defari. W 2004 roku Figgkidd wydał "I Gotta Know" jako singiel z wokalami Redfoo i Tech N9ne. Piosenka osiągnęła szczyt w Australii pod numerem 50. 2006-12: Przełom z LMFAO W 2006 roku założył zespół electro-pop LMFAO ze swoim siostrzeńcem Sky Bluem. Duet zaczął budować lokalne hity dzięki swoim występom i słuchaniu radia. Po nagraniu kilku demów, przyjaciel Redfoo will.i.am wprowadził ich do Interscope, szefa Jimmy'ego Iovine'a, który dał zielone światło, aby mogli podpisać kontrakt z Interscope / will.i.am Music. Interscope A & R i menedżer will.i.am, Neil Jacobson, powiedzieli HitQuarters, że dema brzmią jak "skończone płyty", i że tak mało prac rozwojowych artysty było potrzebne, to była zasadniczo "operacja pod klucz" dla wytwórni. LMFAO wydało debiutancki album, Party Rock, 7 lipca 2009 roku. Album został nakręcony pod numerem 33 na liście Billboard 200 i numerem dwa na liście Billboard Dance. Ich pierwszy singiel brzmiał "I'm in Miami Bitch", który został wydany w grudniu 2008 roku i osiągnął szczyt numer 51 na liście Billboard Hot 100 i 37 w Kanadzie. Na początku 2009 roku mało znany DJ / producent "DJ Inphinity" stworzył bootlega za pomocą remiksu Silvio Ecomo z hitem DJ Chuckie z 2008 roku "Let the Bass Kick" i a cappella z LMFAO, tworząc "Bass Kick w Miami". W tym samym roku LMFAO znalazło się w utworze The Crystal Method "Sine Language". W 2010 roku pojawili się w utworze Davida Guetty "Gettin 'Over You", który był międzynarodowym hitem, osiągając najwyższe dziesięć w 11 krajach i na pierwszym miejscu w trzech z nich, w tym w Wielkiej Brytanii. Osiągnął również najwyższą liczbę 31 w USA w Hot 100 i w Kanadzie pod numerem 12. Następnie duet nagrał swój drugi album, Sorry for Party Rocking, pod koniec 2010 roku i wydał go 17 czerwca 2011 roku w USA. Pierwszy singiel z albumu "Party Rock Anthem" został wydany 1 stycznia 2011 roku. przedstawia brytyjską piosenkarkę Lauren Bennett, dawniej dziewczynę z grupy popowej Paradiso Girls i producenta GoonRocka, oraz prezentuje styl tańca Melbourne Shuffle w popularnym filmie wideo. Piosenka jest jak dotąd najbardziej udaną w karierze, osiągając numer jeden w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i ponad dziesięciu innych krajach, a także w pierwszej dziesiątce w wielu innych. Drugi singiel "Sorry for Party Rocking", "Champagne Showers" został wydany 27 maja 2011 roku i zawiera angielską piosenkarkę i autorkę tekstów, Natalię Kills. Trzeci singiel "Sexy and I Know It" został wydany 3 października 2011 roku i osiągnął numer jeden na listach przebojów iTunes na świecie oraz numer jeden na australijskiej i kanadyjskiej stacji Hot 100. Również w 2011 roku LMFAO wyruszył w światową trasę "Sorry for Party Rocking Tour". Byli także aktorami otwierającymi dla amerykańskiego piosenkarza Kesha "Get Sleazy Tour". Po wydaniu singla "Sexy and I Know It" stał się drugim numerem duetu w USA, Kanadzie, Australii i Nowej Zelandii. W dniu 5 lutego 2012 roku grupa pojawiła się wraz z Madonną na Super Bowl XLVI podczas Bridgestone Halftime Show. Wystąpili podczas jej piosenki "Music", która zawierała mash-up z "Party Rock Anthem" i "Sexy and I Know It". Również w 2012 r. Redfoo została pozwana przez poprzednią spółkę zarządzającą za 7 mln USD, twierdząc, że doszło do naruszenia umowy. W dniu 21 września 2012 r. Duet wydał oświadczenie, w którym ogłosił przerwę. Redfoo powiedział: "Czuję, że robimy to od tak dawna, pięć czy sześć lat", i że on i Sky Blu nie wystąpią razem w najbliższym czasie, ponieważ podejmą swoją karierę w różnych kierunkach. 2012-15: Wydania telewizyjne i solo W grudniu 2012 roku wydał swój pierwszy solowy singiel "Bring Out the Bottles" i pojawił się w filmie Last Vegas. 21 kwietnia 2013 r. Redfoo został zatwierdzony jako zastępca Guya Sebastiana w piątym sezonie australijskiej wersji The X Factor, telewizyjnego show o utalentowanych piosenkach, dołączającego do Ronana Keatinga, Natalie Bassingthwaighte i kolejnej debiutanckiej sędziny Dannii Minogue, która zastąpiła Mel B. Ze względu na zobowiązania do X Factor, przeniósł się do Sydney w Australii w 2013 roku. We wrześniu Redfoo wydał nowy hit zatytułowany "Let's Get Ridiculous", który miał premierę w The X Factor Australia, występując na żywo podczas trzeciego koncertu. Singiel zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu na ARIA Singles Chart i został potwierdzony cztery razy platyną przez Australian Recording Industry Association. 19 października 2013 r. Redfoo wydał pilotażowy odcinek serialu komediowego Behind the Speedo. Drugi odcinek został wydany 25 marca 2014 roku. W 2014 roku Redfoo powrócił na szósty sezon The X Factor Australia. W czerwcu 2014 roku wydał nowy singiel zatytułowany "Where The Baes At" z Erikiem D-luxem i Rio. W sierpniu 2014 roku Redfoo wydało nowy singiel zatytułowany "New Thang" i osiągnął najwyższy wynik w Australii na trzecim miejscu. Singiel promocyjny "Like Ya Just Do Not Care" ukazał się 2 września. Singiel jest częścią jego solowego debiutanckiego albumu, Party Rock Mansion, ale pod tytułem "Keep Shining", pierwszego singla z albumu. W październiku 2014 roku Redfoo pojawił się w utworze Play-N-Skillz oraz w filmie "Literally I Can't" wraz z Lil Jon i Enertią McFly. Piosenka wywołała powszechną krytykę za mizoginizm. 24 lutego 2015 Redfoo został ogłoszony jednym z celebrytów, którzy wezmą udział w 20. sezonie Dancing with the Stars. Był partnerem profesjonalnej tancerki Emmy Slater. W 18. sezonie występował gościnnie jako sędzia i jest pierwszym gościnnym sędzią, który powrócił jako zawodnik. On i Slater byli pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi z turnieju 23 marca 2015 roku. 1 maja 2015 Redfoo ogłosił, że nie wróci na siódmy sezon The X Factor Australia. 2016-obecnie: Party Rock Mansion Redfoo ogłosił swój drugi album pod koniec grudnia i przesłał go do przedsprzedaży. Wydał promocyjny singiel zatytułowany "Lights Out" 15 stycznia 2016 r., W którym zobaczył kogoś tak pięknego / przystojnego, że oszałamia go miłość (Lights Out). Album został oficjalnie wydany 18 marca 2016 r. I zawiera utwory, które zostały już wydane, takie jak "Party Train", Meet Her at Tomorrow (feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike) oraz "Keep Shining", który jest jednym z Redfoo's singles "Like Ya Just Do Not Care" z własnym wokalem, wersami i tekstami piosenek. Na płycie jest też akustyczna ballada zatytułowana "Maybe", w której Redfoo śpiewa i gra na pianinie, podczas gdy Dave Boyles gra na gitarze, a Jason Heerah gra na perkusji. 19 lutego Redfoo wydało kolejny singiel z jego albumu, który nazywa się "Party Train". Piosenka, podobnie jak "Meet Her at Tomorrow (feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike)" i "Keep Shining", została wyprodukowana zanim Redfoo przeniosła się do rezydencji. Booty Man przypomina Nelly's Grillz, a "Too Much" przypomina The Sugar Hill Gang's Rapper's Delight. So Lit to piosenka o miłości do tańca pop, która opowiada o pięknej dziewczynie i konieczności natychmiastowego opuszczenia strefy przyjaciół. "Beach Cruisin" jest określany jako "I'm In Miami Bitch 2.0", posiadający podobne wersety fabularne. Keep Shining jest określany jako kontynuacja Party Rock Anthem LMFAO i jest w zasadzie imprezowym starterem. "Keep Shining" i "Party Rock Anthem" nie mają prawie żadnych różnic, dlatego nadają nazwę (Party Rock Anthem 2.0) z niewielkimi różnicami. Jedną z różnic jest to, że "Keep Shining" zaczyna się znacznie szybciej niż "Party Rock Anthem" i "Keep Shining" jest w kluczu A-dur i "Party Rock Anthem" jest w F-moll. Życie osobiste Foo zaczęła spotykać się z byłym tenisistą numer 1 w rankingu Victoria Azarenka w 2012 roku, ale para rozstała się w 2014 roku. Brał udział w turnieju US Open 2013, Australian Open, 2013 Wimbledon Championships oraz 2014 Australian Open jako członek drużyny gracza Azarenki. Jako tenisista próbował zakwalifikować się do turnieju US Open 2013 jako karta wieloznaczna. Wstąpił do turnieju kwalifikacyjnego USTA Northern California Sectional w czerwcu i został wyeliminowany 6-1, 6-2 w swoim pierwszym meczu. Redfoo, poprzez swoją linię odzieży Party Rock, sponsoruje Party Rock Open, turniej kobiet ITF Circuit organizowany od 2009 roku w Las Vegas. Tyler Weeks, tenisista w Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas, wspomniał Foo, że jego turniej wymaga nowego sponsor po udzieleniu mu lekcji, a Foo zgodził się na odzież Party Rock jako nowego sponsora. Impreza odbywa się zwykle pod koniec września. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center Zobacz też *Julia Pietrucha *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji